parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
And You Call Me Chicken You're a Total Coward
This scene is Pokemon episode, "Sparks a Fly for Magnemite," when Misty bullies Ash. And you Call Me Chicken You're a Total Coward Luna yells at Scooby Doo And you Call Me chicken you're a total coward Tammy yells at Dale And you call Me Chicken you're a Total Coward Jasmine yells at Ron And You Call Me Chicken You're a Total Coward Gadget Hackwrench yells at Basil And you Call Me Chicken you're a Total Scaredy Bear Gosalyn yells at Winnie the Pooh And you Call Me Chicken you're a Total Coward Foxglove yells at Osgood Dee And you Call Me Chicken you're A Total coward Mina/Sailor Venus yells at Max Taylor And You Call Me Chicken you're a Total Coward Bubbles Yelling at Ash Ketchum And You Call Me Eleanor You're a Total Coward Eleanor Miller Yelling at Max Goof And You Call Me Chicken You're a Total Coward Raye/Sailor Mars Yelling at Darien/Tuxedo Mask And you Call Me Chicken you're a Little Brat Dorothy yells at Hogarth And you Call Me Chicken You're Total Coward Numbeh 3 yells at Numbah 4 And you Call Me Chicken you're a total nerd Tip Yells at Sherman And you Call Me Chicken you're a total coward Princess Calla yelled at Wart And you Call Me Chicken you're Total Coward Princess Irene yelled at Lucas Nickle And you Call Me Guppie you're Total Coward Princess Mindy yelled at Dipper And you Call Me Chicken you're Total Coward Jade Chan yelled at Johnny Test And you Call Me Mudblood you're a Total Nerd Hermione yells at Harry And you Call Me Chicken you're a Total Coward Robyn Starling yelled at Richard Tyler And you Call Me Chicken you're a Total Coward Wanda Li yells at Mowgli And You Call Me Chicken you're a Coward Amy Rose yells at Sonic And you Call Me Chicken you're a Total Coward Gogo Tomago yells at Sora And you Call me Guppie you're a total coward Ariel yelling at Kenai And you called me chicken You're a Total Coward Princess Daisy yelling at Ratchet And you Called me chicken You're a total Coward Bianca yelling at Simba And you called me Chicken you're a total Coward Mavis Dracula yelling at Hiro Hamada And you called me chicken! You're a total coward Louise Belcher shouts at Bart Simpson And you called me chicken! You're a total coward ??? Shouts at Tommy Pickles And you called me chicken! You're a total freak! Lagoona Blue shouts at Danny Fenton And you called me Chicken you're a total coward Kairi yelling at Hiccup And you called me Chicken You're a Total Coward Amy/Sailor Mercury yelling at Aladdin And you Called Me Puppy You're a Total Scaredy-Cat Amber yells at Danny Cat And you Called Me Chicken You're Total Coward Jenny Foxworth shouting at Taran And you Called Me Chicken You're a total coward Wendy shouts at Jim Hawkins And you Call Me Chicken You're a Total Coward Serena/Sailor Moon yells at Alvin Seville And you call me Chicken Little? He's a coward, and you are a coward! Special Agent Melanite Ortiz yells at Eugene Visitor in Super Omega Bros. Rumpus Category:Funny Scenes Category:Pokemon Scenes Category:Scenes